De obsesiones y gustos
by Legan Hanazono
Summary: Serie de one-shots acerca de las parejas de Akuma no Riddle y sus gustos u obsesiones que las caracterizan.
1. Pink Pocky

**Pink Pocky.**

-No entiendo ¿Qué tienen estas cosas de especial que tanto le gustan? Solo son unos malditos palitos de pan 3- Isuke miraba con desagrado y desprecio la caja de pockys que se encontraba frente a ella -por su culpa sus besos siempre saben a chocolate, bueno no es que a Isuke no le guste pero por favor hay mejores golosinas que esto 3-

La chica peli rosa no podía entender la obsesión que tenía su chica por los pockys, para ella eran muy poca cosa, por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía tenía que saber la verdad acerca de los pockys ¿Por qué su pelirroja siempre tenía uno en la boca? ¿Tenían algún significado especial? Isuke no lo sabía y eso la molestaba, por eso decidió averiguar la verdad, tomo la caja de pockys y se dirigió al lugar en el que Haruki se encontraba.

-Haruki 3 podrías explicarme ¿Por qué demonios es que te gustan tanto estas cosas?- la pelirroja soltó una ligera risa al ver la expresión de Isuke, quien se encontraba frente a ella, tan decidida a conocer la verdad que se veía tan seria -bien, bien Isuke-sama te contare mi historia, ven aquí- con la mano extendida Haruki invitaba a Isuke a que se sentara con ella, la peli rosa acepto la invitación y atenta escuchó la historia de su pelirroja mientras ésta la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Verás Isuke-sama, cuando era pequeña mientras los demás niños jugaban y se divertían, yo buscaba la manera de ayudar a mi familia, me dedicaba a realizar pequeños trabajos con los vecinos, les ayudaba en la casa, iba por agua al pozo, cosas por el estilo que me garantizaran un pago, la primera vez que logre reunir dinero decidí dárselo todo a mi mamá, al ver este gesto ella simplemente dejo escapar unas pequeñas lagrimas y sonriendo me abrazo repitiendo una y otra vez, eres una buena niña Haruki-chan, después de eso dijo que todo mi esfuerzo no sería en vano, así que me dio un poco de dinero como recompensa de mi acto tan noble, al principio no quería aceptarlo ya que nunca fue mi intención el tener dinero para mí pero después de ver la cara de felicidad de mamá al darme un poco de ese dinero no pude negarme, al ser una niña lo primero que vino a mi mente fue gastarlo en dulces, yo no sabía exactamente cuánto me costaría eso así que al llegar a la dulcería comencé a ver cada uno de los dulces ahí exhibidos, para mí esa sensación fue como haber entrado al cielo, comencé a contar mi dinero y realmente no era mucho, junto a mi estaba una chica más grande que yo, con una cálida sonrisa me miro y me pregunto que si buscaba algo en especial, le dije que en realidad no sabía lo que buscaba de repente me percate de que tenía algo en la boca, al preguntarle que era me miro sorprendida y dijo -¿de verdad no sabes qué es?- avergonzada negué con la cabeza, ella sonrió dulcemente y me dijo -esto pequeña es lo mas delicioso del mundo, toma uno- dudé un momento y al ver que la chica me miraba tiernamente y dándome de lo que estaba comiendo decidí aceptarlo, al comerlo cerré los ojos y de repente una sensación de bienestar me envolvió -¡WOW! ¡Es lo más delicioso que he probado! ¡Esto es increíble!- dije llena de emoción, felicidad e inocencia, la chica dejo escapar una pequeña risa y me dijo con un tono de victoria en su voz -Te lo dije, esto es lo mejor del mundo, es como tocar el cielo, es la felicidad cubierta de chocolate, es un regalo de los dioses, esto pequeña es un Pocky- -¡Pocky, pocky, pocky!- grite de emoción mientras mi sonrisa crecía mas y mas, al ver mi reacción la chica me miró con ternura, me abrazo y revolvió mi cabello mientras me decía -¿Sabes que es lo mejor de los pockys? Que puedes compartirlos con aquellas personas a quienes consideras especiales e importantes en tu vida. Toma este regalo pequeña, por favor nunca dejes de sonreír, se feliz y se una buena niña, que la buena estrella guie siempre tu camino- y dándome una caja de pockys me sonrió una vez más y se despidió de mi -muchas gracias- le dije abrazándola y despidiéndome de ella, con el dinero que tenia compre otra caja de pockys, después de eso ahorraba lo poco que tenia para comprar muchas cajas de pockys para ser feliz y compartir esa felicidad. Aquel día salí de esa dulcería con mas que dos cajas de pockys, ese día aprendí que el esfuerzo siempre es recompensado, que si luchas por lo que quieres lo obtendrás, para mí los pockys significaron recompensa, victoria, esperanza, felicidad, alegría y el poder compartir todo eso con las personas que quiero con todo el corazón… y cuando conocí a Isuke-sama cobraron un significado más: amor, jugar el pocky game con Isuke-sama es algo por lo que estoy luchando y que se que será recompensado, y no sólo eso, lucho por el amor de la chica más hermosa que he conocido, mi bella Isuke-sama, el hacerla feliz cada día de su vida así como ella me hace feliz y compartir con ella mis pockys… y así termina la historia de Haruki y los pockys-

Isuke no sabía cómo reaccionar, jamás pensó que en algo tan simple existiera un sentimiento tan grande, en verdad Haruki había logrado algo que Isuke jamás había experimentado: conmoverla y llenarla de un dulce sentimiento, la peli rosa nunca lo aceptaría pero Haruki le había dejado una gran lección de vida (otra vez).

Sin decir nada, Isuke se levantó de donde estaba y fue en busca de algo, Haruki no sabía lo que pasaba así que se limitó a observar, no paso mucho tiempo cuando la peli rosa volvió con algo que hizo que la pelirroja se emocionara y sonriera como una niña pequeña: un pocky –Muy bien Haruki, por fin tu esfuerzo será recompensado, ¿conoces el pocky game? 3- una muy seductora Isuke se acercó a una sonriente Haruki que no podía contener su alegría –mmm creo que no Isuke-sama ¿podrías enseñarme? Suena divertido- -oooh créeme, no te decepcionaras-

Haruki abrazó a Isuke por la cintura mientras la peli rosa colocaba sus brazos en el cuello de la pelirroja, poco a poco fueron comiendo aquel pocky mientras ligeras risas traviesas salían de sus bocas, al final terminaron en un dulce y apasionado beso sabor a chocolate; después de romper el beso se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, no había necesidad de usar las palabras, sus miradas reflejaban el amor que se tenían.

* * *

><p>-Por cierto ¿volviste a ver alguna vez a esa chica de la dulcería? Porque si es así, creo que tendré que matarla 3-<p>

-Jajajajaja claro que no, jamás volví a verla… espera ¿acaso Isuke-sama esta celosa?-

-Idiota 3-

* * *

><p><em>NA: Hola a todo el fandom de esta excelente historia: Akuma no Riddle; bien este trabajo será una serie de one-shots, es mi primer fanfic /(^_^)/ así que con ayuda del tiempo, el esfuerzo, el trabajo duro y por supuesto la ayuda de quienes le den un review a esta historia podre ir mejorando. _**  
><strong>

_Una aclaración para este capitulo en especial: en el manga, cuando Inukai Isuke habla la mayoría de sus frases terminan con un corazón; para no perder la esencia de Isuke, pues dicen que Isuke-sama sin sus corazones no es Isuke-sama, agregue este simbolo 3 que representa precisamente el corazón en las frases de Isuke._

_Las historias que voy publicando no van en el orden de mis parejas favoritas, sino en el orden que voy terminando cada uno de los one-shots._

_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, un abrazo y espero sea de su agrado n_n _


	2. La liebre y el cazador

**La liebre y el cazador.**

-En verdad tengo que estar muy loca- esta frase era repetida por dos chicas al mismo tiempo en dos lugares diferentes, por un lado estaba una chica castaña que al parecer tenía una pelea interna -o tal vez en verdad estoy enamorada… enamorada de quien jamás imaginé…pff vaya que estoy en un lío muy grande ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?-; por otro lado se encontraba una chica con ojos color aguamarina –se detallista decían, se más romántica decían, si tan solo me hubieran advertido que esto era tan complicado… aaaaah lo odio… bueno, si con esto no demuestro que la amo, tendré que aplicar mis métodos… tijeras y un látigo-

Kenmochi Shiena repasaba una y otra vez el plan que tenía, quería hacer feliz a su chica pero la verdad es que se moría de miedo –aaah si tan solo no fuera tan… tan… aaah tan rara, loca, psicópata, ni siquiera sé como describirla- dejo escapar un suspiro largo y continuó con ese monologo dirigido a la nada –yo enamorada de una bully, ja felicitaciones Shiena, te has sacado el premio mayor- aplaudía sarcásticamente la castaña -¿a quién engaño? En verdad la amo, por eso preparo esta sorpresa… bien, continuemos, ¿en qué estaba?-

Takechi Otoya leía una y otra vez las instrucciones que le habían dado –aaaah si tan solo no fuera una nerd amante de la tecnología, ¿Qué tiene esto de divertido? ¡Maldita tecnología! ¡Te odio y estoy segura que tú me odias a mí!- la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de la peli purpura –yo enamorada del tipo de chica que siempre suelo molestar y abusar jajajaja vaya que ironía- suspiró y con una sonrisa dijo –me tienes en tus manos conejita, la verdad es que te amo y a ti jamás te haría daño… pero si dañaría a esta porquería de aparato-

Tanto Shiena como Otoya estaban poniendo todo su esfuerzo y ganas en crear la sorpresa perfecta para su respectiva chica, era evidente que no la estaban pasando bien pero valía la pena si lograban su cometido. -¡LISTO!- dijeron triunfantes las dos chicas al mismo tiempo en dos lugares distintos, la idea de sorprender y hacer feliz a la persona que amaban era lo único que les preocupaba –muy bien, veamos qué piensas de esto-.

-¡Shiena-chan ya llegué! ¡Shiena!... ¿eh Shiena dónde te has metido?- la chica del cabello purpura dejó el regalo que traía en sus manos y comenzó a buscar a la chica castaña en una habitación que era iluminada apenas por una leve luz -¡Shiena!- volvió a gritar cuando de las sombras se escucho una voz que la desafiaba –si tanto me necesitas, búscame- Otoya dejo salir una risa traviesa mientras buscaba a la dueña de esa dulce y sexy voz –si tu quieres, pero deberás soportar las consecuencias- la peli purpura estaba tan divertida pensando lo que pasaría cuando encontrara a Shiena que no se percató que ésta la había abrazado por detrás sujetando fuertemente su cintura y susurrándole al oído –¿en verdad creíste que esta vez sería tan fácil? Prepárate Takechi- Otoya se estremeció al escuchar aquella sentencia –wow me sorprendes Shiena-chan ¿Qué pretendes?... hey devuélveme eso- la peli purpura estaba tan distraída con la voz de la castaña que no se dio cuenta que ésta le había quitado su cinturón de tijeras –si en verdad las quieres… ven por ellas- Shiena corría entre las sombras justo hacia la sorpresa que había preparado, Otoya como pudo la siguió llegando a un lugar que era iluminado por velas y se encontró con algo que la desconcertó -¿y esta silla?- la chica de los ojos aguamarina comenzó a rodear la silla, no comprendía del todo que es lo que estaba pasando y esa distracción fue utilizada por la chica de los ojos cafés quien de forma ágil logró sentar y amarrar en aquella silla a la peli purpura -¡eeeh! ¡Shiena-chan! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Otoya comenzaba a ponerse algo nerviosa cuando una muy seductora Shiena se acercaba a ella vestida de una manera bastante sexy –Sorpresa cariño- sonreía de una manera bastante traviesa mientras veía la reacción de su chica -hey espera… ¿esas son mis tijeras?- -vaya me duele un poco que te hayas fijado mas en tus tijeras que en mi, ooh bien, creo que tendré que acercarme un poco mas Takechi- era notable que la sorpresa que había preparado la chica castaña estaba comenzando a surtir el efecto deseado así que aquellos nervios que sentía al comienzo rápidamente se esfumaron; la peli purpura estaba tan encantada con la actitud de su chica que no podía pensar en otra cosa, Kenmochi comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras jugaba con las tijeras favoritas de Otoya, al llegar frente a ella, se sentó en sus piernas, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos mientras jugaba con su cabello –mmm en realidad me gustas más cuando tienes tu cabello suelto- sin más la castaña cortó la liga que sujetaba el peinado de Takechi –mucho mejor, te da un aire un poco más relajado, más salvaje, perfecto- -Shiena-chan ya dime qué es lo que- Otoya no pudo continuar con lo que decía, Shiena la callaba con un beso dándole una pequeña mordida en los labios –dime ¿Quién te autorizó para que hablaras?, vaya Takechi creo que tendré que castigarte por eso- sin decir nada más la castaña comenzó a besar y dar pequeñas mordidas al cuello de la chica de los ojos color mar, Otoya en verdad comenzaba a disfrutar de eso, jamás había visto esa actitud en ella y le encantaba –conejita, no crees que es un poco… aaah… injusto el que me tengas… aaaaaaamarrada- -no, injusto es que no pueda disfrutar completamente de ti, ¿no crees que es hora de un cambio de ropa?- miró directo a los ojos de su chica, esos ojos de mar que la volvían loca y de nuevo comenzó a jugar con las tijeras –veamos por qué te divierten tanto estas cosas- puso la punta de las tijeras en los labios de Otoya y suavemente comenzó a deslizarlas por su cuello, pecho, hasta llegar a la altura del abdomen, miró de nuevo a su chica y guiñándole un ojo comenzó a cortar poco a poco la estorbosa ropa, la peli purpura comenzaba a experimentar una sensación de placer y alegría dentro de ella mientras la castaña comenzaba a sentirse victoriosa y feliz, cuando por fin dejó a Otoya en falda y sostén, Shiena comenzó a recorrer con sus manos poco a poco el cuerpo de su amada mientras se besaban de una manera apasionada dejando escapar ligeros gemidos y risas traviesas –en verdad… que es injusto… aaaah… que me tengas amarrada… aaaah… eres mala Shiena… solo tú puedes tener toda la diversión- -quiero darte una lección, además te dije…que era una sorpresa…- separándose para tomar un poco de aire, la peli purpura sonrió traviesamente y con un tono de misterio le dijo a la castaña -así que una sorpresa ¿eh? Sabes, yo también te prepare una- -¿uh? ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?- dijo la chica de los ojos café muy emocionada –tienes dos opciones: desatarme para que así yo te la de en persona o buscarla- -soltarte ni loca, además ¿Qué tan difícil va a ser encontrarla?- Shiena comenzó a buscar por la habitación la sorpresa de la que hablaba Takechi mientras ésta comenzaba a tratar de desatarse, no tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarse con el regalo de su chica -¿uh? ¿Un ramo de flores y una caja de regalo? Otoya ¿Qué significa esto?- Kenmochi había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba la peli purpura con una expresión de confusión –es tu sorpresa conejita, las flores son para darle ese toque romántico y la caja… bueno debes abrirla- como una niña pequeña Shiena comenzó a abrir su regalo encontrando -¿un disco?- -tienes una computadora ¿no? Debes poner el disco en una- rápidamente la chica castaña abrió su computadora y abrió el CD para saber de una buena vez lo que tenía, comenzando a reproducir un video donde aparecía la dueña de su corazón -¿esta cosa ya está funcionando? ¿Hola? ¿Hola? Sí, ya está funcionando… ejem… ¡Hola Shiena-chan! La verdad es que no soy muy buena con la tecnología pero por ti créeme hago mi mejor esfuerzo… para ser franca por ti siempre trato de ser mejor cada día, de dar lo mejor de mí, tal vez sea imposible de creer pero en verdad no sabes cuánto he cambiado por ti, todo para ser digna de tu amor- Shiena veía con una expresión total de alegría y ternura la pantalla en donde se veía a una sincera Otoya –desde que te conocí enloquecí de amor por ti, créeme no sabes cuánto te amo, mi amor por ti crece más y más, día con día me enamoro de ti, todo mundo ve en mi a un monstruo pero contigo jamás lo sería, porque quiero cuidarte y amarte por el resto de mi vida, espero me aceptes tal y como soy porque quiero ser feliz a tu lado y que tú seas feliz a mi lado… ah y antes de que lo olvide- Otoya salía de la pantalla para a los pocos segundos volver con hojas de colores y sus inseparables tijeras, solo se veía que cortaba a diestra y siniestra, pedazos de papel salían volando, después de un rato, una bella pancarta adornada por tiernos conejos de papel apareció en pantalla con la siguiente frase: Te Amo Shiena, esto logró sacar una sonrisa enorme en Shiena –bien, espero que esto te haya gustado. Otoya fuera- y mandando un beso a la cámara es como terminaba ese video.

La chica castaña estaba tan emocionada con su sorpresa que no se dio cuenta de que su víctima estaba libre, -¡aaaah! ¡Otoya! ¿Cómo escapaste?- -jajaja no fue sencillo- tomando por sorpresa a Shiena, abrazándola por la cintura -ya dime la verdad, ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? Tú no eres así- -no es obvio tonta, porque te amo, no necesito otra razón, - Otoya se acercó y abrazó con ternura a Shiena mientras le susurraba al oído –yo también te amo, por eso quise tener este detalle contigo- -y no sabes cuánto me gustó- -a mi me encantó mi sorpresa- guiñándole un ojo Otoya le dio un beso breve y tierno a Shiena, rápidamente separándose de ella para verla de forma seductoramente amenazante jugando con sus tijeras –tienes razón Shiena-chan, esa ropa en verdad es estorbosa- -¡aaaaaaah! ¿De dónde demonios sacaste esas tijeras?- sin decir nada más, en un movimiento ágil, Otoya logró romper la ropa de la chica castaña –aaaaah ¡TAKECHI!- la peli purpura sólo rió y besó a Shiena quien devolvió ese beso, la intensidad de los besos y caricias comenzaron a subir hasta encender la pasión en esas dos chicas llevándolas a lo inevitable: a una entrega total de amor.

* * *

><p>-¿En verdad te gustó mi sorpresa?-<p>

-Me encantó y mi sorpresa… ¿te gustó?-

-Sigue así Otoya, creo que estas logrando tu propósito-

-Por cierto conejita jamás te había visto tan decidida y dominante, por un momento temí por mi seguridad-

-Ya era mi turno ¿no crees? Además, tú no te veías tan inconforme con eso-

-Tienes razón debo reivindicarme… prepárate Shiena, comienza el round 2-

-¡Aaaah Otoya!-

_N/A: hola a todo el mundo /(^_^)/ primero gracias por los reviews del one-shot anterior, créanme me hicieron muy feliz y me dieron el ánimo para continuar con estas historias ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Y sigan dejando esos reviews ;) _

_Segundo, espero les guste este capítulo, trate de complacer algunas peticiones que me hicieron espero haberlas logrado, también quiero decir que mi idea era reflejar el lado salvaje de Shiena y el lado tierno de Otoya. _

_Tercero, por si se lo preguntan el vestuario que usa Shiena es el que aparece en el opening xD bastante sexy ¿no lo creen?_

_Por último, muchas gracias por leer y en verdad una disculpa si tarde en subir este one-shot, pero créanme me tomo mi tiempo para entregar algo que valga la pena y de calidad xD (sin que suene pretencioso) todo por ustedes querido fandom!_

_Un abrazo y buenas vibras n_n _


	3. El sabor de hogar

**El sabor de hogar. **

Un agradable aroma envolvía toda la habitación, era un día de esos que la gente suele llamar bonito por lo que ese aroma no desentonaba para nada con el ambiente, era como si ese simple detalle le diera un toque especial a aquel día. Cualquiera diría que el aroma provenía de alguna flor, de algún buen perfume, incluso de algún incienso o algo por el estilo pero no, este aroma en verdad delicioso provenía del lugar menos pensado: la cocina.

En aquella pequeña cocina se encontraba la chica de la sonrisa eterna Ichinose Haru quien por supuesto estaba feliz (como de costumbre), la inocente Haru tenía puesto un delantal y un sombrero de chef –veamos… ya hice el paso uno, el dos, el tres… mmm creo que no me falta nada más que seguir el último paso que según esta receta solo debo dejar a fuego lento para que se cocine, ¡genial! Aunque yo agregaría un paso más, esperar a esa persona especial- la persona a la que Haru se refería era ni más ni menos que Azuma Tokaku su querida asesina quien había salido a entrenar lo cual era una gran oportunidad para la pelirroja, pues entrenamiento es igual a desgaste físico, lo cual podría traducirse en que regresaría hambrienta para la hora del almuerzo por lo tanto Haru la sorprendería con su comida favorita realizada por ella misma –no puede fallar es el plan perfecto, además Tokaku-san se lo merece... ¡aaaaah! ¡Ya es tarde! Podría regresar en cualquier momento, debo terminar de arreglar esto- trabajando a marchas forzadas Haru terminó de limpiar la cocina y arreglar la mesa donde agasajaría a su chica con ese sencillo pero delicioso plato –Tokaku-san dice que solo es un alimento completo pero yo sé que eso no es cierto, en el fondo el curry es su comida favorita-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una chica peli azul llegó a la habitación, al abrir la puerta y entrar se paralizó un momento y aspiró un aroma que le era familiar pero esta vez era aun más familiar que de costumbre, sorprendida aspiró hondo y cerró los ojos, después de un momento sorprendida abrió sus ojos –no puede ser, ¿acaso es…?- no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos ya que estos habían sido interrumpidos por una feliz chica que la rodeaba con sus brazos dándole un cálido recibimiento –Tokaku-san, bienvenida, debes tener hambre ¿lista para almorzar?- -solo me daré un baño e iremos a la cafetería a buscar algo de comer- -eso no será necesario, Haru ha preparado algo especial- -eso explica el aroma que percibí al llegar…- -¿uh? Así que te diste cuenta ¡kyaa! ¡que bien!- -es evidente que ese aroma no pasaría desapercibido… bien Ichinose, iré a darme un baño para que podamos comer- -está bien Tokaku-san, mientras yo termino de preparar las cosas- la pelirroja se fue con una sonrisa de satisfacción dejando sola a la peli azul quien una vez más aspiro ese aroma dejándolo escapar en un suspiro –curry… es curry pero no cualquiera ¿será posible?- sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar esos absurdos pensamientos que comenzaban a invadir la mente Azuma se dirigió al baño –tsk, por favor, es absurdo-

Mientras tomaba un baño, Tokaku no podía apartar su mente de aquel delicioso aroma –es, es imposible, no puede ser el mismo curry… el mismo de mi infancia- lentamente cerró sus ojos dejando que un recuerdo se apoderara de ella…

-Tokaku-chan, Tokaku-chan ¿Qué haces pequeña? ¿No crees que es hora de que dejes eso?- una dulce voz se dirigía a una niña que no dejaba de correr mientras realizaba algunos ejercicios ligeros -¿uh? Hola tía Mako, la abuela me dijo que debía entrenar más- la pequeña peli azul dejó lo que estaba haciendo para hablar con su tía: Azuma Mako -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?- –mmm no lo sé, abuela me despertó muy temprano, descanse un rato y volví a mi entrenamiento- con una tristeza profunda la mujer peli azul pensaba "¿Cómo es posible que mi madre haga esto? ¿Acaso no ve que es solo una niña?" acercándose a su querida sobrina, Mako la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cocina –dime Tokaku-chan ¿ya comiste algo?- -solo una pieza de fruta cuando desperté, creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo y la verdad es que comienzo a tener hambre- -perfecto, entonces podrás ayudarme a preparar algo delicioso para que las dos podamos disfrutarlo ¿Qué te parece?- -suena bien… creo- soltando una risa por el comentario de su pequeña sobrina "vaya, en verdad no sabes lo que es ser una niña normal". Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Tokaku se veía emocionada, jamás había ayudado en la cocina y menos a su tía –bien, hoy prepararemos algo muy especial, no solo es nutritivo es completamente delicioso- -¿Qué va a ser?- -Curry- -¿y eso qué es?- -jajajaja pronto lo sabrás Tokaku-chan- sobrina y tía se veían bastante alegres preparando aquel platillo que Tokaku iba memorizando y grabando en su mente sin darse cuenta, lo primero que guardó en sus recuerdos fue el aroma, ese aroma que la iba llenando de una sensación de bienestar y cariño que su tía siempre le demostraba –mmm huele bastante bien- -sabia que te gustaría- ¿uh? Pero si aun no lo comemos- -uno de los secretos de un buen platillo es que debe encantarte desde su aroma Tokaku-chan- guiñándole un ojo Mako aspiró profundamente aquel aroma que comenzaba a inundar la habitación siguiendo las acciones de su tía la niña peli azul también aspiró ese aroma dibujándose en ella una sonrisa –nos quedará muy bien, espero que a la abuela le guste- como si al pronunciar su nombre fuera invocada la abuela Azuma llegó furiosa a la cocina y gritando se dirigió a la pequeña heredera –TOKAKU ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que debes estar entrenando, aun no terminas- -madre, por favor no seas tan severa, es solo una niña no puedes obligarla a- -Tú cállate, no tienes derecho a opinar acerca del futuro de Tokaku- de una manera brusca la abuela sacó a la pequeña de la cocina, miró de una manera despectiva a Mako –eres la vergüenza de los Azuma, recuerda cuál es tu lugar- y se fue…

La peli azul abrió rápidamente sus ojos, agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro para poder concentrarse -¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Será mejor que termine- sin más Tokaku terminó de ducharse y salió para almorzar con su linda chica, al salir volvió a percibir el delicioso aroma al cual estaba acostumbrándose –es solo una coincidencia, además supongo que el curry siempre debe oler así… admito que este aroma no me molesta al contrario me hace sentir bien- -Tokaku-san ¿estás lista?- -si, en un momento voy- la cara de Haru solo expresaba felicidad, estaba encantada de poder sorprender a su chica de esta manera y eso hizo que Tokaku se sintiera especial –muy bien, te espero-

Poco tiempo pasó para que la chica de los ojos azules llegara a la mesa donde almorzaría con una alegre chica, observó detenidamente cada detalle, en verdad la pelirroja se había esforzado, la vajilla era muy elegante, las flores que adornaban la mesa eran realmente bellas –vaya Ichinose, cualquiera diría que en verdad quieres impresionarme con esto- -la verdad lo que Haru quiere es tener un detalle con Tokaku-san, demostrarle lo especial que es para Haru, algo así como un almuerzo romántico… digo un almuerzo especial jeje- al decir esto las dos chicas se ruborizaron –ejem, bien espero que la comida sea de tu agrado Tokaku-san- dirigiéndose a la cocina la chica de las coletas fue por la comida.

La heredera de los Azuma con esa mirada seria y calculadora que la caracterizaba volvía a observar la mesa en la que se encontraba cerró los ojos volviendo a llenar sus pulmones de ese aroma esto produjo que los recuerdos volvieran a tomar el control – ¿pero qué es lo que me pasa?-…

El día comenzaba a darle paso al anochecer regalando un bello atardecer, una pequeña peli azul seguía afuera entrenando se veía en realidad bastante exhausta aquel entrenamiento físico era demasiado para su edad -bien, has terminado por hoy, puedes retirarte- dijo la fría voz de la abuela Azuma para luego dirigirse a su habitación, escondida Mako esperaba que su madre se fuera para poder ir al encuentro de su sobrina –Tokaku-chan ¿cómo estás?- -cansada y hambrienta- -ven conmigo, nos relajaremos con la comida que preparamos- -¿uh? ¿En verdad?- -así es, solo déjame curarte esas pequeñas heridas y lavarte para que descansemos- y tomando en sus brazos a la peli azul se dirigieron a la casa. Después de un rato llegaron a la cocina, Tokaku comenzaba a llenarse de esa sensación de bienestar y cariño su tía era capaz de hacerla sentir de esa forma –muy bien, ahora a comer- Tokaku estaba impaciente, quería saber de una vez por todas que era eso que llamaban curry, miraba como su tía sonreía mientras servía la comida, se tardaba demasiado, por fin después de lo que para la niña fue una eternidad Mako llegó con el preciado platillo –buen provecho Tokaku-chan- la peli azul miraba muy seria el plato de curry frente a ella -¿es esto?- -¿a qué te refieres?- -pensé que sería diferente- -no te dejes engañar por la apariencia, nunca juzgues un platillo sin antes conocer su sabor- guiñándole un ojo le hizo una señal para que la pequeña lo probara, de nuevo aspiro el aroma, cerró sus ojos y se tomó un bocado, -mmm ¡es delicioso!- exclamaba una entusiasmada Tokaku con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa en el corazón, Mako miró con ternura a su niña -¿lo ves? Te dije que era bueno- y entre risas, una plática amena y una buena comida las dos peli azules pasaron un momento de paz y una noche en armonía…

-Muy bien Tokaku-san, buen provecho- la heredera de los Azuma rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la alegre voz de su chica, miró sorprendida el plato frente a ella y abrió los ojos mientras en su cabeza repetía –no puede ser, es demasiada coincidencia- por algún capricho del destino, el platillo que tenía frente a ella era idéntico al que había comido años atrás cuando era solo una niña -¿ocurre algo mal? ¿Acaso no te gusta Tokaku-san?- -¿uh? No, no es eso, disculpa Haru estaba pensando en algo, ¿Por qué estas mirándome de esa manera?- -Haru quiere ver la reacción de Tokaku-san cuando pruebe el curry que preparo- -bien, déjame decirte que huele en verdad delicioso- -¡kyaaa!- una emocionada pelirroja solo aguardaba y miraba cada movimiento de la peli azul. Tokaku se dejo llevar por un impulso y comenzó a hacer el "ritual" que hizo aquel día con su tía, aspiró profundamente el aroma de ese curry, una leve sonrisa se formó en su cara, cerró los ojos y se llevó un bocado a la boca, los sabores comenzaban a bailar en su paladar, en verdad era delicioso y de repente Tokaku abrió los ojos demasiado sorprendida el sabor era idéntico al que había probado cuando era una niña, no podía olvidar ese sabor pues nunca había probado lo suficientemente bueno para que eso pasara, en verdad era el mismo sabor, era el mismo delicioso curry que su tía Mako había preparado años atrás, Tokaku dejó de pelear con sus recuerdos y dio paso a que esa sensación de bienestar y cariño la envolviera; no sabía si era el destino, si en verdad era el mismo o si era el hecho de que Haru lo había preparado pero ese curry era el mejor que había probado en toda su vida, no lo aceptaría públicamente pero en realidad eso reafirmaba que el curry era su platillo favorito -¿y qué te parece Tokaku-san? ¿Te gustó?- la peli azul miró directo a los ojos a la chica de las coletas y con una sonrisa le dijo –me encantó- Haru salto de emoción y abrazo a Tokaku -¡kyaaa! Haru se siente muy feliz, la comida que preparó le ha gustado a Tokaku-san, Haru en verdad está muy feliz, ahora iré por mi plato para poder comer con Tokaku-san- y antes de partir Haru le dio un beso en la frente a Tokaku haciendo que un recuerdo más invadiera a la heredera de los Azuma…

-¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de la comida? Que une a las personas, es un pequeño gesto que puedes hacer para demostrarle a alguien lo especial que es para ti- y dándole un beso en la frente a Tokaku, Mako sonrió sin saber que esas palabras se quedarían para siempre en la pequeña Azuma quien solo sonrió y siguió comiendo.

* * *

><p>-eeeeh Haru… me preguntaba si… si… podrías prepararme esto-<p>

-¿uh? ¿Budín de matcha? Wow Tokaku-san creí que no te gustaban los dulces…-

-¿puedes prepararlo o no?-

-jajajaja claro que si ¡kyaaa! Eso significa que a Tokaku-san le gusta la comida de Haru… y los dulces-

-…-

* * *

><p><em>NA: hey mundo ^_^ el turno ahora fue de Tokaku y Haru, tengo la impresión de que Haru es de esas chicas a las cuales les gusta cocinar solo por diversión y por tener un detalle especial con la persona que aman (aaawww) y de que Tokaku no es tan fría como lo aparenta por lo tanto si tiene comida favorita, lo del curry es solo un platillo completo en verdad no lo creo, por eso hice esta historia (además de que entre en mi modo de chef y me inspiré un poco xD )_

_De nuevo muchísimas gracias por leer y por el apoyo que muestran a esta historia n_n ya saben dejen un review xD y sigan pendientes que esto aun no termina ;) un abrazo y buenas vibras_

_Hanazono fuera _lml


	4. Bonus: Mensaje Navideño

**Bonus: Mensaje Navideño.**

_Muy bien chicas, ¿están listas? Después de ustedes, ¡venga ese ánimo y ese espíritu!_

-Que el amor reine no solo en estas fiestas sino para siempre, pues al final lo único que importa es el amor, el tesoro más grande que tenemos, pasen estas fechas con la persona que su corazón a elegido y ámenlo por siempre ¿no es así Kirigaya?-

-Wow Chitaru-san eres sensacional, no sólo eres hermosa también tienes un corazón muy tierno, así es, estas fechas son para estar con las personas que amamos y son especiales, amor es lo que le deseo al mundo… ¿eh? Chitaru-san… ¿eso es muérdago?-

-¿uh? Muérda…-

-Estas fiestas pásenla muy bien con su familia, no importa si hay problemas si tenemos una familia que nos apoya siempre estaremos bien, además el calor de hogar no se puede comparar con nada en el mundo, la familia es muy importante para hacer de estas fiestas algo especial ¿verdad Isuke-sama?-

-No comiences con tus sentimentalismos y cursilerías 3 … la familia importa pero los regalos más, a Isuke lo que le importa es recibir buenos regalos, por cierto ¿podrías dejar esos pockys por un segundo?-

-Jajajaja no porque tu regalo es un pocky game navideño, ven aquí Isuke-sama-

-Idiota 3-

-Ara, estas fechas tienen algo especial, tan especial que nos hacen ver que la vida siempre da segundas oportunidades y que siempre nos depara algo mejor para el futuro, como encontrar a ese alguien especial, estas fechas están llenas de sueños y deseos…-

-Y ta-también esperanza de un mundo mejor y de que nunca estarás solo, no importa si es de día o de noche-

-Banba-san eso fue hermoso… ara, ¿acaso tienes frio? Ven aquí te abrigare-

-Gr-gracias Hanabusa-san-

-No sigan con sus sentimentalismos, estas fechas son para ¡divertirse al máximo y alocarse! Jugar en la nieve, destruir perdón "jugar" con los adornos del árbol, comer toneladas de caramelos, abrir regalos a lo loco y cortar el pavo y-

-¡Takechi! Contrólate quieres, estas fechas son para divertirse pero siempre con moderación y sin dañar a alguien, además si no te portas bien no recibirás ningún regalo-

-No hay necesidad de portarse bien Shiena-chan, siempre tengo regalos-

-¿uh? ¿Qué haces con ese saco? ¡AAAAAAAAAH, BAJAME OTOYA, BAJAME INMEDIATAMENTE!-

-¡Kyaaa! estas fiestas hacen que Haru sienta una felicidad increíble, me siento como una niña-

-Tú siempre pareces una niña-

-¡Tokaku-san! Haru no es una niña, simplemente me gusta ver las luces que parecen salidas de un sueño hermoso, además esta época nos da regalos muy especiales como la ilusión, la magia y la emoción de sorprendernos por los pequeños detalles-

-Tsk, si tú lo dices, además si eso te hace feliz, a mí me hace feliz-

-Kyaaa, esta época tiene magia, Tokaku-san sonreíste-

-Esta época también nos ayuda a reflexionar y recordar a aquellos que ya no están con nosotros, porque tal vez ya no estén físicamente pero siempre estarán en nuestros corazones-

-Exacto Kouko-chan, además debe haber paz y armonía… ojala eso pasara en todo el mundo pero comenzar en nuestras vidas y corazones es un gran paso, Paz y armonía para todos-

-Siempre de espíritu relajado Suzu-san… por cierto, tengo un regalo para ti-

-Pero antes de abrir los regalos debemos intercambiar un cariñoso abrazo, es la tradición-

-Coman mucho, los manjares de esta época son en verdad deliciosos y sólo se disfrutan en estas fiestas, los caramelos y los regalos siempre nos harán felices y apoyo todas las ideas hay que divertirse, ya sea con ese alguien especial o con familia o amigos lo importante es crear recuerdos y momentos inolvidables en estas fechas tan especiales, Nio con el reporte de navidad. Cambio y fuera-

_Muy bien, solo me queda decir que tengan una muy feliz navidad y felices fiestas, pásenla bien y diviértanse, que el amor, la paz, la armonía, la felicidad y la magia estén presentes en su vida siempre y no sólo en estas fechas. Muchas gracias por el apoyo a este fic y venga a celebrar con toda la actitud. _

_¡LA CLASE NEGRA Y LEGAN HANAZONO LES DESEAMOS UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELICES FIESTAS!_

_Un abrazo enorme y buena vibra._

_PD. Como regalo de navidad, 2 capítulos (es decir este bonus y un capitulo del fic)_


	5. Duck Party

**Duck Party. (Banba x Sumireko)**

Hanabusa Sumireko se encontraba en la tina de la habitación disfrutando de un reconfortante baño cuando algo llamó su atención -Ara, ¿es qué acaso Banba-san tiene 5 años?-. Lo que había llamado su atención era un patito de hule que se encontraba tomando un baño junto a ella, la chica tomo al pequeño pato y lo examinó: amarillo, sonriente, tierno y chillaba cuando lo apretaban, era un pato de hule común y corriente que al parecer no se encontraba solo con ella, al examinar un poco más el cuarto Sumireko encontró más patitos de hule, grandes, medianos y pequeños, distribuidos por todo el cuarto de baño, era en verdad una especie de ejercito de patitos. Comenzando a sentirse un poco incomoda con aquellos patos, la chica de los ojos color cielo decidió dar por terminado su baño aunque ahora solo una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza ¿Por qué los patitos de hule le gustaban tanto a su Banba?

–Los patitos son lindos pero van más con los niños pequeños y ella… bueno no es precisamente una niña pequeña ¿se trata de un simple gusto o en verdad significaran algo en su vida?- Hanabusa no podía pensar en otra cosa, ese simple detalle la estaba volviendo loca en poco tiempo –aaaah demonios, debo…debo… debo preguntárselo de inmediato-, Sumireko salió del cuarto de baño tan rápido que solo iba enredada en su toalla, aun algunas gotas de agua se deslizaban por su frágil cuerpo, con desesperación buscaba a la chica de su corazón –aaah ¿dónde se habrá metido? ¡Banba-san! ¡Banba-san!- en ese preciso momento Mahiru entraba en la habitación, cuando vio a Sumireko no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirarla con una expresión de sorpresa –aaah Banba-san ahí estas… ara ¿Por qué esa expresión?- la peli naranja veía extrañada como Mahiru bajaba la mirada avergonzada y en un hilo de voz le decía –Ha-Hanabusa-san, tu…tu ropa ¿Qué pasa?- Sumireko se miró y soltó una elegante risa –nada de qué preocuparse, simplemente tomaba un baño y una duda se apoderó de mi, en verdad no sabes lo que estoy sufriendo por eso- Hanabusa se acercaba lentamente a Mahiru, ésta simplemente se puso a temblar de nervios mientras veía a una involuntariamente seductora Sumireko acercarse a ella –Mahiru-chan perdona el atrevimiento pero en verdad no puedo soportarlo más, necesito saber ¿Por qué te gustan tanto los patitos de hule?- la peli naranja esperaba la respuesta de la chica de los ojos purpura un poco impaciente, Mahiru poco a poco levanto su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Sumireko y con una voz suave respondió –me gustan los patitos es cierto, pero no seré yo quien te responda eso Hanabusa-san- y diciendo esto último señaló hacia la ventana, bajo la mirada y se quedó inmóvil.

Sumireko extrañada por la respuesta y la acción de Mahiru, volteo a ver la ventana, el día comenzaba a dar paso a la noche y para Banba eso significaba sólo una cosa… –Oh oh- pensó la peli naranja cuando vio que Mahiru se iba para darle paso a Shinya –jajajajaja hey lindura ¿piensas ir a algún lado vestida así?- Sumireko se sonrojo de inmediato al ver como Shinya la miraba de arriba abajo –Mahiru dice que tienes una pregunta que no te deja vivir ¿no es así? Suéltalo, dime ¿Qué es?- la chica de los cabellos de plata se acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa maliciosa a una nerviosa Hanabusa –Bu-bueno verás Banba-san, me preguntaba el po-por qué es que te gustan tanto los patitos de hule-

-aaah es eso- Shinya acorraló a Sumireko se acercó lentamente a su oído y le susurró -¿así que quieres saber la verdad uh? Bien bonita te propongo algo, mientras yo voy y me doy un baño, tú te pones ropa y tomas un té para relajarte, así cuando regrese hablamos ¿qué te parece?- Sumireko solo asintió con nerviosismo, Shinya tomó sus cosas pero antes de salir miró una última vez a la peli naranja y con un tono de seriedad y tristeza dijo –Sumireko… ¿crees estar preparada para saber la verdad?- la frágil chica se quedó en shock ante tal pregunta mientras la peli plateada salía de la habitación.

Hanabusa Sumireko se encontraba tomando un té para relajarse un poco aunque la verdad era que eso no le ayudaba, tenía un conflicto de emociones, era como una montaña rusa de sentimientos, estaba nerviosa, impaciente, intranquila, solo miraba el reloj –vamos, ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tardar?- cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el aroma de su té que parecía aliviarla un poco cuando de repente Banba Shinya llegó intempestivamente (como siempre lo hacía) esto hizo que una de por si nerviosa Sumireko saltara en su asiento, Shinya sólo le guiño un ojo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, la peli naranja no sabía cómo reaccionar así que solo miraba cada movimiento de esa chica –por favor que no saque su martillo- este fue el pensamiento que pronto se convirtió en plegaria al escuchar mucho ruido proveniente del cuarto, después de un rato la chica de los ojos purpura salió con algo en sus manos: una caja de madera.

Pesadamente dejó caer su cuerpo en el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación mientras dejaba la caja en la mesa de centro, extendió su brazo e invitó a Sumireko a sentarse frente a ella –por favor Hanabusa-san toma asiento- la chica de los ojos color cielo obedeció y rápidamente se ubico donde Banba le había indicado. Sin decir palabra, Banba comenzó a buscar algo en esa caja –aah aquí estas- lo que había encontrado era un viejo patito de hule, dándoselo a Sumireko le pregunto -¿Qué ves ahí?-

-Ara, un patito-

-¿Qué ves ahí?-

-Es solo un patito de hule Banba-san- -míralo detenidamente- Hanabusa comenzó a mirar detalladamente al pato, a pesar de estar viejo no parecía estar descuidado, incluso si se le diera mantenimiento pasaría por uno nuevo, era muy suave y el chillido que emitía era delicado, mirándolo detalladamente la peli naranja encontró algo escrito en él: Mahiru y debajo de este nombre Shinya, al ver esto levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de la peli plateada, ésta volvió a abrir la caja y sacó algo más: dos fotos un poco maltratadas, y dándosela a Hanabusa preguntó –dime ¿Qué ves ahí?- Sumireko tomó delicadamente la primera foto y comenzó a observarla con mucho detenimiento

–Veo a una niña, está de espaldas, camina por lo que parece es un parque, es un día muy lindo, la pequeña lleva un atuendo muy primaveral, su- su cabello es color plata, camina junto a alguien que le toma la mano mientras que con la otra sostiene… un patito- esto último lo dijo con un tono de shock en su voz, estaba impactada, ¿acaso esa niña era su querida Banba? rápidamente tomó la segunda fotografía y se llevó la mano a la boca en una reacción de verdadero shock

– ¿Me dices qué ves ahí?-

-Veo, veo a una niña muy linda, tiene unos preciosos ojos purpura, su cabello parece ser de la más fina plata, su sonrisa es la de un ángel y tiene un patito en sus brazos- acariciando la foto con la yema de sus dedos Sumireko miró a Shinya con ternura y tristeza en sus ojos -¿eres tú Banba-san?- Shinya asintió y comenzó

-Entiendo que por tu educación el té y todas esas cosas sean algo que simplemente te gusten, para mí los patitos de hule van más allá de un simple gusto u obsesión, es mucho más complejo que eso Sumireko, espero estés preparada para soportar la verdad… verás ese patito lo tengo prácticamente desde que nací, en realidad el gusto comenzó gracias a Mahiru, desde pequeña adora a los patos… las fotos que viste fueron tomadas exactamente un día antes, el día antes de que todo pasara, antes de que ese maldito bastardo infeliz nos llevara lejos de nuestra vida y nos arrebatara lo único que teníamos: nuestra infancia...- después de una breve pausa en la que la peli plateada tomo aire para calmarse continuo la historia mientras una chica peli naranja comenzaba a sufrir en silencio -cuando por fin creímos que habíamos salido de ese infierno nos encontramos con otro, la policía llegó por fin después de mucho tiempo, ya cuando no necesitaba ninguna ayuda, esos incompetentes lo único que hicieron fue brindarme un poco de "calidad humana", llegamos a un albergue y ahí nos atendieron, como si fuera tan fácil, no teníamos alguna emoción, no mostrábamos nada, curaron las heridas y dijeron que debía tomar un baño, como un capricho del destino, para que me sintiera "tranquila" me dieron un patito de hule… cuando vi eso se produjo un choque de emociones en mí, como si un caos sentimental explotara… no pasamos mucho tiempo en ese lugar, cuando descubrimos que no poseíamos nada, que nuestra vida fue arrancada de nuestras manos, que aquello que teníamos ya no existía huimos en busca de nuestras reliquias sagradas, al llegar a lo que alguna vez llamamos hogar no encontramos nada, era solo un vacio inmenso, destrucción y ruinas, rescatamos solo tres tesoros: el patito que fue el primer amigo de la infancia y las dos fotos que marcan un antes y un después… para Mahiru los patitos de hule significan seguridad, esa seguridad que llega en cuanto la noche se presenta… para Shinya los patitos significan inocencia, esa inocencia que se nos arranco, que no dejo disfrutar la tierna infancia, podría incluso decir que para las dos también significa la alegría y la ternura de la que todo mundo habla, eso que todos buscamos sin parar… seguridad e inocencia… sólo eso Sumireko-

La elegante chica no podía dejar de ver a la chica que amaba, no sabía cómo reaccionar, simplemente pesadas lagrimas se apoderaban de ella, tenía la cabeza revuelta, qué debía decir, cómo debía actuar –Ba-Banba-san en verdad yo… yo- la peli naranja no pudo continuar lo que decía, como si una fuerza extraña se apoderara de ella no podía contener las lagrimas que sacaban todos los sentimientos que tenía, cerró los ojos y de repente sintió un abrazo cálido, sincero, tierno, reconfortante que la rodeaba, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Banba y respondiendo el abrazo, la voz de la chica de los ojos purpura era una combinación de suavidad con rudeza, inseguridad y seguridad, día y noche, era como si Mahiru y Shinya hablaran al mismo tiempo -¿ y sabes por qué es que te contamos todo esto, porque decidimos confiar en ti, el corazón hace cosas que la razón no puede entender, estamos poniendo nuestros sentimientos en tus manos Sumireko, estamos aprendiendo a amar a alguien más, te elegimos a ti, nos enamoramos de ti, maldición una simple frase define todo eso: te amo, no importa si soy el día o si soy la noche, como Mahiru o Shinya te amo y nos estamos rindiendo ante ti… ahora no nos decepciones-

De pronto en Sumireko se comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa, limpió las lagrimas que se deslizaban por su rostros y levantando su mirada de cielo se encontró con unos preciosos ojos purpura que la miraban con una mezcla de ternura y locura –no importa si es la noche o el día, si eres Shinya o Mahiru yo te amo- y lanzándose a los brazos de Banba le dio un beso tímido que poco a poco se volvió en uno apasionado, después de un rato ambas rompieron el beso para tomar aire, mirándose directo a los ojos sonrieron sellando así una promesa de amor.

* * *

><p>-Ara, creo que esto significa que tendré que acostumbrarme a los patitos de hule-<p>

-Sip y yo a las fiestas de té-

-Hablando de fiestas de té, mañana tendremos una muy especial-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Mande a traer mi juego de té de la infancia, una preciosa colección de patitos-

_N/A: hey todo el mundo, aquí Legan Hanazono xD, espero este one-shot haya sido de su agrado, la verdad no saben cuánto me ha costado esta historia pues no quería hacerla muy triste o deprimente, pero también quería mostrar la combinación de Mahiru y Shinya, así como también mostrar un poco de su pasado o más bien mi visión de su pasado, darle un giro diferente a lo antes leído; espero haber logrado una buena reacción en ustedes._

_Y no se a ustedes pero a mí me encanta imaginar a Banba-san con un patito en su cabeza xD es adorable :3_

_Los reviews serán siempre muy bien aceptados n_n_

_De nuevo muchas gracias por leer, un abrazo y buenas vibras /(^_^)/_


	6. ¿Baño para dos?

**¿Baño para dos?**

_1°- Fiesta tradicional de té_

_2°- Cena romántica_

_3°- Película_

_4°- Baño con sales_

_5° ¿Dormir juntas?_

-No, no, no ¿en qué diablos estoy pensando? Esto no va a funcionar así, pfff tendré que replantear todo… otra vez- Kaminaga Kouko era el tipo de chica que mostraba demasiada seriedad para su edad, inteligente, estudiosa y perfeccionista (demasiado perfeccionista), actuaba siempre siguiendo un plan, su mirada azul era siempre fría y calculadora, quería tener todo bajo un estricto control, todo según lo planeado, daba la apariencia de ser una persona sin emociones pero una cosa era cierta: estaba completamente enamorada de Shutou Suzu una chica de espíritu libre, siempre relajada y en paz, nada parecía molestarla, podría decirse que era su perfecta contraparte. –En verdad quiero demostrarle esa parte "sensible" de mí, siempre dice que soy muy seria y que debería relajarme más, bien esta es la oportunidad pero para eso debo planearlo todo muy bien, no quiero decepcionarla- rompió aquella hoja de papel y la arrojó al cesto que se encontraba a un lado del escritorio que comenzaba a llenarse de planes frustrados; estirando un poco los brazos respiró profundamente y volvió a aquel escritorio donde se encontraba otra hoja de papel esperando las ideas de aquella pelinegra, jugaba con la pluma en sus manos, ideando la mejor manera de pasar un rato agradable con su chica, de compartir un momento intimo y de mostrarle una faceta diferente de su personalidad -¿y si…? Mmm no, no funcionaría, tal vez si… no, no me convence- por la mente de Kouko pasaban cientos de posibilidades pero ninguna parecía satisfacerla, analizaba cada una de las posibilidades, sentada en aquel escritorio ideando la cita perfecta no se había percatado de que realmente había dejado de estar sola y que una bella chica de ojos color ámbar se encontraba justo detrás de ella –Kouko-chan ¿Qué haces?- la pelinegra salto de su asiento al ser sorprendida, rápidamente ocultó su planes –Shutou-san creí que llegarías más tarde- Suzu simplemente dejó escapar una pequeña risa al ver tan nerviosa a Kaminaga, acercándose a ella comenzó a jugar con una de sus coletas intentando ver qué era lo que ocultaba –Te vi tan concentrada que no quise molestarte anunciando mi llegada, por cierto ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo?-

-Nada importante, solo resolviendo algunos problemas de matemáticas, ejercitando un poco la mente-

-¿Estás segura? A mí me parece que estas ocultando algo-

-Que tontería, no tendría por qué hacer algo así, ahora si me permites regresaré a mis labores-

-Muy bien Kouko-chan, te dejaré sola para que continúes- y dándole un breve beso en la mejilla, Suzu se fue.

Kouko dio un último vistazo antes de volver a su plan –bien, se ha ido, continuemos- aquel pequeño beso que había recibido de la chica de los ojos ámbar parecía haberle dado inspiración pues después de eso la pelinegra por fin pudo crear un plan que simplemente le parecía perfecto –de acuerdo, este es el plan, tarde una eternidad pero es perfecto no puede fallar, muy bien Suzu prepárate a quedar sorprendida- y dándole el visto bueno a su plan, Kouko guardó aquella lista que le garantizaba la cita perfecta, sonriendo satisfecha se dirigió a la biblioteca para un poco de estudio.

Por fin el día había llegado, por fin Kaminaga Kouko podría tener la cita perfecta con la chica que amaba –muy bien, hoy es el día, todo saldrá bien, todo de acuerdo al plan, bien aquí voy- la chica de los ojos azules realmente moría de nervios jamás había invitado a salir a alguien pero debía hacerlo, debía demostrarle a Suzu lo importante que era para ella; al llegar al lugar en el que la chica del cabello azul grisáceo se encontraba Kouko simplemente respiro tranquilamente, aclaró su garganta, se inclino suavemente y pronunció aquellas palabras que había practicado: -Shutou-san, sería un gran honor y un verdadero placer el que me permitieras gozar de tu presencia, con el único motivo de pasar un rato agradable y de esparcimiento al lado de una servidora en esta hermosa tarde-

Suzu miró con una expresión divertida y a la vez sorprendida e intrigada a la pelinegra, parpadeo rápidamente como si tratara de descifrar aquella frase, levantó una ceja, soltó una ligera risilla y dijo: -Kouko-chan ¿acaso estas invitándome a salir?- ésta se incorporó dejando aquella posé tan protocolaria ruborizándose al ver la expresión de la peli gris –creí que había sido lo suficientemente clara pero bien hagámoslo a tu manera… Shutou-san me gustaría tener una cita contigo ¿me concederías el honor?- la chica de los ojos ámbar sonrió, tomó del brazo a la chica seria y acurrucándose exclamó muy emocionada –nada me haría más feliz que tener una cita contigo Kouko-chan- en el rostro de la pelinegra se dibujó una suave sonrisa y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio –muy bien, no te arrepentirás, tengo planeada la cita perfecta, primero- Kouko interrumpió su frase al escuchar un ruido, una especie de estruendo inmediatamente después de eso la luz de la habitación se fue –mmm, parece que es un apagón Kouko-chan- efectivamente, aquel ruido había sido el resultado de una falla en uno de los generadores de energía de la academia provocando un apagón general, aún había luz de día quedaban una horas antes de que el sol se ocultase pero para Kaminaga esto parecía el fin del mundo -¿Qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto no me puede pasar! Demonios, demonios, demonios ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? Maldición- caminaba de un lado para otro, en verdad estaba fuera de sí, simplemente esto no podía pasarle, su mala suerte no podría ser tan grande -¿Qué voy a hacer? Maldita sea- Suzu trataba de calmarla –Kouko-chan tranquilízate por favor, esto no es tu culpa, tal vez se arregle pronto- la ley de Murphy comenzó su efecto pues al terminar de decir esto el teléfono sonó avisando que un mensaje llegaba:

_Nio reportando, un generador a sufrido una gran falla, espero tengan linternas o velas estaremos en completa obscuridad por un laaaaaaaaaargo rato. Diviértanse con eso. Cambio y fuera._

Al leer eso, la pelinegra simplemente lanzó el teléfono lo más fuerte y lejos que pudo, levanto su mirada al cielo y con un dedo señalo reprochando –En verdad si existes debes odiarme, maldición ¿acaso mi esfuerzo no es suficiente para ti?- la chica de los ojos ámbar rio por lo bajo y abrazo a su chica por la espalda tratando de reconfortarla –ya, ya Kouko-chan, no hagas un drama de esto, no tienes la culpa, no deberías sentirte culpable por lo que ha pasado, aun podemos tener nuestra cita-

-¿uh? ¿En verdad no te molesta?-

-No, además recuerda Kouko-chan, el sabio dice que cuando la vida cierra una puerta deja abierta una ventana, no te desanimes y ve el lado positivo de esto, tal vez tu plan no salga tal cual estaba pensado pero podrías darle un giro, sólo debemos improvisar y dejar que las cosas fluyan-

-Temía que dijeras eso, bien creo que puedo improvisar y salirme un poco del plan original… hagámoslo a tu manera Shutou-san- sonriendo amablemente miró a la peli gris quien dio un pequeño salto de alegría al ver la reacción de su chica –muy bien Kouko-chan ya que no tenemos mucho que hacer aquí dime ¿conoces la terraza de la escuela?- Suzu miró misteriosamente a Kouko acercándose lentamente y jugando con su cabello -¿tenemos terraza?- dijo en verdad sorprendida -en verdad debes salir más, no sólo existen las bibliotecas, ven allá comenzaremos nuestra cita- y tomando de la mano a la pelinegra junto con una pequeña bolsa salieron rápidamente de la habitación para dirigirse a la terraza.

-Vaya, esta escuela jamás deja de sorprenderme- una pelinegra realmente sorprendida admiraba aquel lugar, tenía un encanto especial, no sabía cómo describirlo pero ese lugar era relajante la reconfortaba respiró profundamente y de nuevo le dio un vistazo a la terraza

-Verdad que es muy lindo-

-Bastante, ¿Cómo sabes de él?-

-Es una larga historia y dime Kouko-chan ¿has practicado yoga alguna vez?-

-¿uh? ¿Yoga? ¿Cómo sabias lo del yoga?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No, nada olvídalo… en realidad jamás lo he practicado-

-Pues es tu día de suerte ¿Qué te parece si nos relajamos un poco con eso?-

De la pequeña bolsa Suzu sacó dos tapetes para hacer yoga los cuales extendió en el suelo, invitando a Kaminaga a que se sentara, la pelinegra acepto y comenzó a seguir los movimientos de la peli gris, para la relajada Suzu los ejercicios eran algo muy fácil de realizar pero quien en verdad comenzaba a sufrir por ello era Kouko, estaba acostumbrada a los ejercicios pero mentales y las posiciones del yoga en verdad eran una tarea difícil -¿uh? ¿Así está bien? O como es que debo hacerlo, Shutou-san por favor- la peli gris reía al ver que algo tan simple como el yoga comenzaba a ser un verdadero martirio para la chica de los ojos azules –no, no, lo estás haciendo mal, déjame que te ayude- amablemente Suzu ayudaba a Kouko pero en verdad era como si tratara de mover a un tronco muchos de los ejercicios terminaban con ellas dos en el suelo riendo

–Jajaja en verdad no creí que fueras tan… tan…-

-¿Inútil?-

-Iba a decir torpe o más bien dura como una roca, bien ¿te parece que dejemos el yoga de un lado y tomemos un descanso?- la chica de los ojos azules sonrió sinceramente y asintió, sentada aun en el suelo admiraba el paisaje, era realmente hermoso y perfecto para compartirlo con aquella chica de ojos ámbar, ésta se acercó y se sentó al lado de la pelinegra

–Es hermoso ¿no crees?-

-Totalmente de acuerdo-

Siguieron sentadas por un largo rato, conversando, jugando y riendo, la atmosfera en la que se encontraban era mágica, las envolvía de paz y confianza haciendo que sus corazones hablaran por ellas confesando lo que había en su interior, pronto el atardecer hizo su aparición Suzu al ver eso se puso de pie para poder admirarlo mejor, Kouko no desaprovecho la oportunidad y poniéndose de pie abrazó a su chica por la espalda admirando aquella escena tan romántica –es el mejor atardecer que he visto en año y me alegra poder compartirlo contigo Kouko-chan, no me había sentido tan bien con alguien en mucho tiempo, gracias por esto- la pelinegra simplemente le dio un breve beso en la mejilla –yo debo agradecerte a ti, si no te hubiera conocido jamás podría haber visto algo tan maravilloso y vivir un momento como este- la chica de los ojos ámbar rompió el abrazo y tomó de la mano a la pelinegra dirigiéndose hacia su habitación –vamos, pronto no habrá luz de día y debemos llegar a la habitación antes de que se oscurezca completamente- la chica de los ojos azules comenzó a sentirse un poco triste -¿esto significa que nuestra cita termina?- con esos hermosos ojos ámbar Suzu le dedicó una mirada traviesa a la pelinegra –no, esto significa que nuestra cita apenas comienza- guiñándole un ojo bajaron a su habitación a toda prisa.

Al llegar a la habitación Suzu comenzó a trabajar rápidamente buscando algunas cosas, solo se escuchaba el ruido proveniente de la habitación, Kouko se encontraba sentada en la sala por ordenes de la peli gris –muy bien, he terminado, a partir de ahora Kouko-chan no seguiremos ningún plan- Suzu tenía puesta su ropa tradicional haciendo que la pelinegra la mirase de arriba abajo con una expresión de admiración

–Vaya, te ves realmente bella-

-Nos veremos realmente bellas, toma este es para ti Kouko-chan- dándole un vestuario tradicional a Kaminaga la chica de los ojos ámbar sonrió –aun tenemos luz de sol, sería bueno que aprovecharas esta luz y fueses a cambiarte- la pelinegra no sabía que decir así que asintió y fue a cambiarse mientras Shutou comenzaba a colocar velas por la habitación para iluminarla, después de un rato la chica de los ojos azules llegaba a donde se encontraba la peli gris vestida con una hermosa ropa tradicional

-¿Qué te parece?-

-Luces maravillosa, solo permíteme acomodar tu ropa- y acercándose a Kouko, Suzu acomodó su vestimenta para que luciera perfecta, con un movimiento rápido deshizo el peinado de la pelinegra –tu cabello debe ir así, estas perfecta ahora vamos a tomar el té- la peli gris había preparado una fiesta tradicional de té, Kaminaga al ver esto recordó el plan que tenía y simplemente pensó "la fiesta de té estaba en mis planes, comienzo a creer que reviso mi lista es eso o es que en verdad me conoce" durante la celebración del té, Suzu fue explicando detalladamente cómo debía realizarse correctamente, que significaba la fiesta tradicional y contaba leyendas e historias del antiguo Japón, Kouko en verdad estaba fascinada por esto y no podía dejar de poner atención a todo lo que la peli gris decía, el tiempo parecía detenerse jamás habían experimentado una sensación así, después de haber terminado el té Suzu se levantó, extendió su mano invitando a Kouko a que la tomara, la pelinegra aceptó teniendo la mano de su amada la chica de los ojos ámbar depositó un cálido beso y mirándola directamente a los ojos dijo: -es tiempo de tomar un baño, he preparado uno especial con las mejores sales ¿me acompañas?- la chica de los ojos azules se ruborizo, hacía tiempo que deseaba tomar un baño con su chica pero jamás se había atrevido por temor pero esta vez era diferente tenia seguridad, esta era su oportunidad y tomando todo el valor del mundo dijo –vamos a tomar ese baño- tomadas de la mano, las dos chicas se dirigieron al cuarto de baño, Kouko veía asombrada como las velas daban una nueva atmosfera a la habitación y al llegar al cuarto de baño en verdad las velas hacían que se viera romántico, velas, incienso, sales y agua este era un baño que nunca olvidaría.

Kouko observaba detalladamente como Suzu preparaba la tina con esas sales especiales, cada movimiento era delicado y suave, para la pelinegra era casi hipnótico el ambiente en el que estaba, tanta paz se sentía tan relajada, tan bien en compañía de esa mujer que jamás quería que eso terminara –muy bien Kouko-chan el baño está listo- una tranquila Suzu se acercaba a una Kouko que comenzaba a ruborizarse al saber lo que pasaría "estoy a punto de tomar un baño, tranquila no tengo porque alterarme además hace un momento estaba en paz ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? Vamos, tranquilízate" la pelinegra comenzaba a quitarse la ropa cuando una mano la detuvo –permíteme por favor- Kaminaga miró sorprendida a la chica de los ojos ámbar, al mirar la expresión tierna que tenía simplemente asintió, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, Suzu se colocó detrás de la pelinegra y poco a poco comenzó a quitar su ropa, mientras deslizaba esa delicada tela por los hombros y espalda de Kouko, Suzu acariciaba lentamente la piel blanca de su chica comenzando a darle un pequeño masaje –en verdad estas muy tensa Kouko-chan, permíteme ayudarte con eso- y mientras masajeaba no pudo resistir y comenzó a besar tierna y suavemente aquellos blancos hombros, la pelinegra al sentir este contacto simplemente se dejó llevar y dejó escapar un leve suspiro que poco a poco se fue transformando en un leve gemido, la peli gris poco a poco dejó aquel masaje y removió por completo la ropa de Kaminaga ésta volteó hacia Shutou y con una sonrisa dijo –ahora permíteme tu a mi- la chica de los ojos ámbar simplemente cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, la pelinegra besó tiernamente la frente de aquella chica que tanto amaba para después quitarle aquella hermosa ropa, no pudo evitar devolverle el beso a Suzu así que mientras delicadamente desvestía a su chica besaba lentamente el cuello de la peli gris haciendo que ésta se estremeciera y dejara salir leves gemidos; una vez que había terminado las dos chicas se miraron directo a los ojos, sus cuerpos desnudos comenzaba a acercarse hasta fundirse en un apasionado abrazo -¿lista para el baño Kouko-chan?- -después de ti Shutou-san- entrando en la tina ninguna distancia existía entre ellas, ninguna barrera física o emocional había ya, todas se habían derrumbado dándole paso únicamente al amor y la complicidad, estando en aquella atmosfera tan romántica Kouko y Suzu simplemente intercambiaban miradas tiernas y besos apasionados -jamás te había visto así Kouko-chan, ese apagón fue lo mejor que te ha pasado, estas tan relajada, tan romántica y tierna, desearía estar así para siempre- ruborizándose la pelinegra susurró en el oído de la peli gris –quería que conocieras otra faceta de mi, si ya no soy seria y fría es gracias a ti Suzu… te amo- esa simple frase era algo que Suzu no esperaba, su amor era correspondido –y yo te amo a ti Kouko- todo se había dicho ya y con un beso sellaron ese amor, ese beso significaba siempre estaré contigo… de repente una fuerte luz ilumino la habitación, el apagón había terminado y para la peli gris eso significaba que esa cita mágica llegaba a su fin, suspiró tristemente al ver que la pelinegra salía de la tina "bien, es hora de terminar con esto" pensó la chica de los ojos ámbar pero antes de que saliera de aquella tina vio algo que la hizo sonreír, Kouko simplemente salió de la tina para apagar esa molesta luz eléctrica y continuar un poco más en esa atmosfera de ensueño, siguieron en aquella tina un largo rato para después ir directo a la habitación y terminar esa cita perfecta.

A la mañana siguiente, Kouko encontró un papel en su escritorio, una pequeña nota que decía:

_Kouko-chan: gracias por la increíble cita, en verdad no me había divertido en años, muchas gracias por llegar a mi vida y no olvides lo siguiente, la vida no se planifica simplemente vive el momento y deja que el destino te sorprenda. Te amo…. _

_Suzu._

* * *

><p>-He de confesarte algo Kouko-chan no había tenido una cita en años-<p>

-¿uh? ¿En serio? Eso es raro… dime Shutou-san en realidad ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Jojojo que pregunta tan rara Kouko-chan, si te digo ¿tendremos otra cita?-

-Lo pensaré-

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todo el mundo n_n primero una disculpa si he tardado en este one-shot pero las fiestas y la poca inspiración no ayudaron mucho jajaja (por cierto ¿cómo les ha ido con las fiestas decembrinas?); como leyeron esta vez fue el turno de Suzu y Kouko sinceramente no son de mis parejas favoritas de Akuma no Riddle pero espero haber logrado una buena historia y que les sea de su agrado ^_^ <em>

_Como ya se acerca año nuevo solo quiero darles una breve felicitación por este medio, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, que la vida siempre les sonría y que la diversión, alegría y magia siempre estén presentes en el año que va a comenzar, que la fuerza los acompañe y ¿están listos para el conteo final? xD_

_Un abrazo y mis mejores deseos /(^_^)/_

_PD. Gracias por los reviews recuerden que siempre son bien recibidos ;)_


	7. Bake my day

**Bake my day. **

-Hitsugi y Chitaru… mmm… en verdad son adorables, muy tiernas, muy románticas, un príncipe y una princesa, son la pareja perfecta… aaaawww… ya fue demasiado, mucho amor, moriré de una sobredosis de ternura si continuo mirándolas, sigamos…- una chica rubia se encontraba sentada estratégicamente en su salón de clases, el punto en el cual se encontraba le permitía ver a todas sus compañeras de clase sin que fuese notoria su observación pero ¿Por qué hacia eso? Simple, Hashiri Nio no tenía otra cosa que hacer, era una forma de pasar el tiempo y evitar aburrirse.

-Hanabusa y Banba… jajaja ¿Quién diría que Sumireko tendría dos novias por el precio de una? Esa chica se fue al extremo, logró tener "lo mejor" de dos mundos a sus pies, sería la envidia de cualquiera… aaaawwww… ya comenzaran con las muestras de amor, mejor miremos a otro lado- los ojos naranja intensos de la chica voltearon al rincón más cercano a ella, lo que miraba hizo que una sonrisa traviesa apareciera.

-Isuke y Haruki… damas y caballeros les presento a la pareja más sexy de toda la clase negra, hermosas, sexys y letales: la combinación perfecta… jamás creí que esas dos llegaran a algo, digo Haruki es muy linda pero Isuke es toda una tsundere… lo admito hacen linda pareja… aaaawwww ok, debo dejar de verlas, me provocaran un derrame nasal- cuando apartó la vista de esa pareja la sonrisa traviesa de Nio se transformo en una cara de sorpresa al ver a la pareja que continuaba.

-Shiena y Otoya… ¿es en serio? En verdad, eso si no lo esperaba y creo que nunca lo voy a superar… de verdad ¿Qué demonios le vio Otoya a Shiena… y qué diablos le vio Shiena a Otoya? Grandes misterios de la vida… cielos, creo que nunca sabré la respuesta… y no quiero saberla, ok, suficiente para mis ojos, siguiente pareja- la pequeña Nio dirigió su mirada al final del salón y con su típica sonrisa de gato miraba divertida a la pareja que se encontraba en ese lugar-

-Haru y Tokaku… jajajajaja como me divierto con ellas jajajajaja, en verdad son la pareja más dispareja que conozco jajajajaja ¿Quién diría que alguien tan fría como Tokaku dejara entrar unos cuantos rayos de sol a su vida? Aaaaawwwww ¿Será Ichinose Haru la única que logre descubrir los sentimientos de la gran Azuma Tokaku?... aaah maldición, maldición, creo que Tokaku sospecha que las estoy mirando, mirando hacia otro lado, aborten la misión, aborten, aborten- rápidamente la rubia desvió su mirada de aquella pareja haciendo como si nada pasara apoyando la mejilla en su mano observó con mucha calma a la ultima pareja de aquel salón.

-Suzu y Kouko… me sorprende que después de todos estos años Suzu aun crea en el amor y que lo haya encontrado en una persona como Kouko… aaaah supongo que deben complementarse de algún modo, según la química los polos opuestos se atraen… jajaja lo admito es gracioso ver como Suzu trata de relajar a la seria de Kouko robándole algunos besos jajaja otra pareja que jamás creí- soltando un suspiro nostálgico Nio se levantó de aquel lugar y fue a la ventana a admirar el paisaje que se veía desde el salón, mirando hacia un punto especifico –teniendo tantas parejas aquí comienzo a sentirme un poco sola, aaaah como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo… Meichi-san- cerrando sus ojos respiró profundamente deseando no estar sola en esos momentos, de repente un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, era un mensaje de la directora Meichi Yuri:

_Nio, ven a la dirección de inmediato._

La pequeña rubia dejo salir su singular sonrisa de gato al ver que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas, rápidamente dejó aquel salón de clases parecía que hubiera volado pues no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar citado, antes de entrar acomodó su uniforme, su cabello y cuando creyó estar lo suficientemente arreglada decidida entró en ese cuarto donde como siempre se encontraba cómodamente sentada Meichi Yuri -Buen día Meichi-san, Nio reportándose ¿Cuáles son las instrucciones para el día de hoy?- con un saludo al puro estilo militar la chica anunciaba su llegada –Buenos días Nio, esta vez no te llame por algo relacionado a la clase negra, podrías por favor acercarte- la hermosa mujer tenía unos preciosos ojos rosados que hacían que su mirada fuera misteriosa, en verdad resultaba encantador mirarla y esa era la razón principal por la cual Nio se emocionaba cada vez que su presencia era requerida, sin dudarlo ni un momento la rubia se acercó a donde estaba mostrando una cara tierna como la de un gato –entonces que es lo que tienes que decirm…- Nio no termino aquella frase por el espontaneo beso que recibía de su protectora, la chica de los ojos naranja impactada por ese gesto tardo en corresponder ese beso cálido pero en cuanto reaccionó se sentó en las piernas de Meichi rodeó su cuello con sus brazos volviendo más intenso ese beso, después de un rato la directora rompió aquel beso que claramente estaba tomando otra dirección –estamos en horas de trabajo Nio, por favor contrólate- soltando una risa traviesa la rubia miró seductoramente a la peli cobriza

–Eso no es lo que tu cuerpo me dice, pero está bien, dejaremos esto para después, ahora podrías decirme por qué me llamaste-

-¿Debo tener una razón especial para verte? Solo quise desearte que tuvieras un buen día, por eso el beso, no hay nada más-

Sorprendida la chica rubia miró extrañada a la mujer que tenía frente a ella – ¿es en serio Meichi-san?- la mayor simplemente asintió –wow, esto es nuevo, me refiero a que… esto es raro en ti… pero me gusta- y regalándole una tierna sonrisa de gato, Nio se levantó, le dio un breve beso en la mejilla y con una exagerada reverencia se despidió –muy bien Meichi-san si no me necesitas más debo retirarme a cumplir con mi deber como estudiante pero sé que gracias al dulce beso que me has regalado podré resistir estas horas de pesado martirio, adiós Meichi-san, te prometo que volveré viva por ti- la peli cobriza simplemente rió ante aquella actuación –buen día Nio- pero antes de salir la pequeña rubia dijo algo que retumbó en la cabeza de Yuri –en verdad jamás habías tenido un detalle así conmigo, me haces sentir especial, ¿no has pensado en ser más detallista Meichi-san?- Nio había salido de aquel cuarto dejando a una muy pensativa Meichi -¿uh? ¿En verdad no soy detallista? Creía que si… y ¿si no soy lo suficiente? No quiero justificarme con mi trabajo pero hay veces en las que no tengo tiempo para nada, incluso para ella… a veces solo la veo para hablar asuntos de la escuela… ¿creerá que no me importa? Acepto que no lo demuestro frecuentemente y no digo cosas bonitas o le recuerdo que la amo a cada rato pero… ¿y si cree que no me importa? ¿Y si piensa que no es especial para mí? ¿Y si piensa que no la amo?... maldición, Nio tiene razón debo ser más detallista… tengo una idea- decidida a demostrarle a su pequeña amante lo mucho que le importaba la directora Meichi salió de su "oficina" y a toda prisa se dirigió a su casa –muy bien, seguiré con este ataque de cursilería y haré algo especial para Nio, un momento para ella y para mi… mmm ¿Qué podrá ser? ¿Qué podrá ser? Tal vez una cena romántica, podría funcionar, es el cliché cursi por excelencia… pero esa niña no come nada más que comida chatarra, preparar algo sofisticado podría no resultar, veamos ¿Qué mas podría hacer?...LO TENGO ¡PAN DE MELÓN!- esta idea había llegado a ella gracias a los recuerdos que tenía de Nio en esos momentos, siempre que la veía comiendo no podía faltarle un pan de melón: era su favorito.

Yuri no era una mujer que podría colocarse en la etiqueta de "buena ama de casa" pero tampoco era una inútil, sus conocimientos de cocina eran básicos pero hacer pan no podría resultar tan difícil… ¿o sí?, buscó rápidamente una receta para realizar aquel pan, consiguió todo lo necesario y se dispuso a cocinar –pero antes debo avisarte- rápidamente mandó un mensaje a la chica rubia "_Nio, te espero en mi casa después de clases"_ y se dispuso a cocinar; Meichi Yuri no para de pensar en Hashiri Nio –recuerdo cuando te conocí, eras muy pequeña y muy linda, lo primero que me pediste fue precisamente un pan de melón- la mujer de los ojos rosa estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que había utilizado demasiada harina en la mezcla y eso hacía que se volviera difícil de amasar -¿uh? Me parece que he cometido un error, maldita sea olvidé agregar el melón- rápidamente trató de arreglar la masa después de un rato y de muchos errores provocados por los constantes pensamientos donde una rubia con sonrisa gatuna se atravesaba al fin había conseguido una masa perfecta –tiempo de ir al horno- con la masa ya bien formada y decorada era trabajo del horno terminar con aquellos panes, mientras esperaba por el producto final, la peli cobriza se relajó y tomó asiento en un sillón mientras continuaba con aquel desfile de recuerdos –nuestro primer beso, quien diría que yo resultaría una especie de lolicon, jajajajaja admito que eso de la edad no me importa en lo más mínimo pero existen las reglas impuestas por la sociedad que me impiden amarte libremente… ese primer beso… para lograrlo tuviste que subirte a una silla jajajajaja aaaah mi pequeña sociópata, si supieras cuanto te amo, cuanto me gustas, cuanto significas para mí, eres adorable como un gatito Nio… mi Nio- suspirando profundamente Meichi aspiró un desagradable aroma –huele a… huele a… HUMO, PAN, PAN QUEMADO… MIERDA- rápidamente saltó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina donde efectivamente del horno salía humo, abrió las ventanas y el horno del cual sacó aquel pan quemado –maldita sea ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mi?- mirando el reloj la peli cobriza horrorizada vio que no tenía tiempo para volver a hacer esa receta –vamos Yuri, vamos piensa, piensa… ¡lo tengo!- tomó sus cosas y a toda prisa llegó a la mejor pastelería de la ciudad, compró bastantes piezas de pan de melón y con la misma rapidez que se fue llegó a su casa, limpió aquel tiradero, se deshizo de los panes quemados y rápidamente acomodó los panes recién comprados, poco tiempo después llegó aquella chica rubia y admirada observó lo que aquella mujer que amaba había hecho –wow Meichi-san nunca dejas de sorprenderme ¿Qué es todo esto?- la mujer de los ojos rosa se acercó y abrazó a la pequeña chica de los ojos naranja y dándole un beso en la frente la acercó hacia ella

–Últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotras, creí que sería una buena idea-

-Dime la verdad Meichi-san ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Desde la mañana estas muy dulce-

-Simplemente creo que a veces no soy lo suficientemente directa para demostrarte lo que siento, es todo, quiero que veas lo importante que eres para mí-

-Ooooh Meichi-san, yo sé eso, no necesito que lo estés demostrando a cada rato, admito que me gustan los detalles que tienes pero no te sientas presionada en volverte algo que no eres-

La mayor simplemente sonrió y asintió ante aquella confesión, se sintió liberada al saber que su chica no necesitaba de esos detalles, tenía perfectamente claro sus sentimientos, besó tiernamente a Nio y abrazándola aun más fuerte dijo –me alegra saber eso pero bueno ya he preparado todo te parece si disfrutamos de nuestra mutua compañía- la rubia asintió y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que lo que había preparado Meichi era nada más y nada menos que ¡pan de melón! Feliz, Nio se dispuso a disfrutar de aquellas delicias junto a la mujer que amaba y Yuri se alegraba de estar con la chica que amaba, así entre besos, panes y momentos de romance el día pasó enseñándole a esa pareja que cuando el amor es de verdad no es necesario demostrarlo en cada momento pues siempre está presente.

* * *

><p>-Hey Meichi-san, en verdad eres talentosa-<p>

-¿A qué te refieres Nio?-

-El pan de melón que hiciste estaba delicioso y sabía exactamente igual al que venden en esa famosa pastelería del centro de la ciudad-

-¡Que lindo está el día! ¿No crees Nio? Porque no vas afuera y te diviertes-

* * *

><p><em>Hey hola a todos n_n <em>

_Antes de comenzar quiero desearles nuevamente un feliz año, espero que se diviertan y que todo lo que deseen se haga realidad, que sea un excelente año!_

_Ahora sí, pasando al fic fue el turno de Nio y Meichi, porque hasta Nio necesita amor xD me pareció que no muchos hablan de esta pareja y es una lástima pues, en mi opinión, creo que tienen potencial, me parece que este one-shot me ha quedado un poco gracioso (no sé como describirlo :P ) pero quise mostrar una faceta diferente de la directora Yuri y como sería Nio estando en pareja. Sinceramente, escribí este one-shot solo por divertirme imaginando a Meichi Yuri en una situación así xD_

_Espero este fic haya sido de su agrado, saben que los reviews son siempre bienvenidos y disfruten este one-shot que como siempre hago con el corazón. Abrazos y que la fuerza los acompañe._

_Hanazono fuera (^_^)-b_

_PD. Ya estamos en la recta final de este fanfic, con el próximo one-shot cerramos esta historia así que por favor mándenme su energía / n_n /_


	8. Abrazo indirecto

**Abrazo indirecto. **

La tensión en el ambiente podía sentirse claramente, con una mirada profunda y seria Namatame Chitaru miraba directamente a los ojos de su rival tratando de descifrar el secreto que ocultaba, de un lado una mirada que parecía matar al rival por el otro una mirada que parecía retar, furia contra indiferencia… pareciera que ninguno de los dos contendientes de esta singular batalla quería perder, no podían perder había mucho en juego y era claro que solo uno podía llevarse la victoria y esa era la duda que existía ¿Quién ganaría? Con un gran suspiro de resignación la hermosa y gentil joven apartó su mirada y exclamó -pfff, está bien, lo admito, en realidad eres tierno-

Sentado frente a ella se encontraba el oso de la niña de su corazón Kirigaya Hitsugi, ese oso que algunas veces lograba que la pelirroja se pusiera celosa, aquel tierno oso que parecía competir con la pelirroja y que de alguna manera se había vuelto su rival; levantándose de su asiento Chitaru se dirigió y tomo al osito de peluche para examinarlo a detalle -mmm tierno, pequeño, lindo, esponjoso… vaya que eres adorable, hasta cierto punto podría entender el por qué siempre estas con ella, aunque en realidad no se la verdad del por qué estas con ella… y no es que sienta celos de ti o algo parecido… bueno si, llego a sentir algo de eso, aunque más bien diría que siento envidia… sí, eso es: envidia pues Hitsugi siempre te está abrazando, siempre estás en sus brazos… aaaah lo que daría por tener tu lugar- al decir esta última frase la chica de los ojos de fuego suspiró tristemente y retomando su lugar en el sillón reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás mirando hacia el techo un poco desanimada, cerró los ojos y entonces repentinamente una tierna y loca idea llegó a la cabeza de Chitaru y tomando al oso con una sonrisa dijo -mira ambos cuidamos de nuestra pequeña Hitsugi, ambos queremos lo mejor para ella y ambos la amamos infinitamente ¿no? Bien, te propongo algo así como una tregua ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas? Dejemos esta rivalidad a un lado y seamos amigos- la pelirroja sabía perfectamente que ese oso no tenia vida y que no entendía ninguna de las palabras que decía pero una fuerza extraña la impulsaba a tener aquel "dialogo" -mira, lo que quiero proponerte es un abrazo indirecto… ¡hey! No me veas así ahora te explico, como sabemos quien pasa más tiempo en los brazos de Hitsugi eres tú entonces ¿Cómo podría yo abrazarla? Fácil, le daré todos los abrazos que quiera a través de ti, lo que haremos es que yo te abrazo a ti así cuando ella te abrace en realidad me estará abrazando a mí y yo a ella ¿no es genial?… no pongas esa cara de incredulidad, es un buen plan, piénsalo, analízalo y te darás cuenta que es una idea brillante… entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Me ayudarás?- con la mirada llena de ilusión y esperanza la hermosa joven miró nuevamente directo a los ojos de su ahora amigo y con la ayuda de sus manos movió ligeramente la cabeza del osito para que pareciese que asentía ante aquella tierna idea -¡sabía que podía contar contigo! Excelente, ahora que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, creo que es hora de proceder con el plan "abrazo indirecto"- lentamente Chitaru se puso de pie intentando calmar las emociones que comenzaba a sentir, ella sabía muy bien que esto era muy raro pues siempre había sido una persona muy madura para su edad y comenzar a tener esa situación con un oso de peluche simplemente no era normal pero también sabía lo mucho que amaba a esa bella chica de ojos dorados y cabello azul, Kirigaya despertaba los más dulces sentimientos en Namatame: amor, inocencia, ternura, calidez, protección, pasión… cada vez que la pelirroja se encontraba con esa chica de dorados ojos se permitía volver a ser como una niña y disfrutar de la vida y del amor.

Chitaru respiró profundamente, nerviosa pasó saliva por su garganta, tomó en brazos al osito, temblando ligeramente por la emoción dejó escapar el aire en sus pulmones y sonrojándose como nunca abrazó al pequeño peluche, aquel abrazo estaba cargado de sentimientos, de esos sentimientos que la noble joven tenía y que a veces le costaba expresar, aspiró aquel aroma que se encontraba impregnado en la suave tela de aquel peluche y que pertenecía solamente a la dueña de su corazón, fue un largo y dulce abrazo que finalizó con un breve beso en la frente del oso, dando por terminado ese abrazo indirecto la pelirroja dejó al osito en el lugar en el que originalmente se encontraba, al poco tiempo una linda peli azul arribó a la habitación –Chitaru-san por fin he llegado, perdona la tardanza lo que pasó fue que…- y bajando la mirada avergonzada dijo en un hilo de voz –me perdí- la pelirroja simplemente se acercó a la pequeña, levantó su rostro y depositó un tierno beso en su frente –no te preocupes solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez que no esté contigo ¿quieres?- el rostro de Kirigaya se iluminó y con una sonrisa asintió –lo haré Chitaru-san… y… dime… ¿Por qué fue que decidiste no regresar a la habitación conmigo después de clases?- con mucha serenidad la mayor respondió –tenía algunas cosas que hacer, tú estabas platicando con Ichinose y no quería interrumpirte, no tienes por qué preocuparte- la pequeña dudaba un poco de la respuesta de su amada pero si ella le decía que no tenía que preocuparse entonces no lo haría, no tenía por qué desconfiar de ella, -Kirigaya si me disculpas voy a tomar una ducha, no tardo- la pelirroja se moría de ganas de poner a trabajar el plan que había tramado junto con ese oso rosa, así que era necesario dejar a Hitsugi con su osito, sin objeción alguna la pequeña chica de ojos dorados dejó ir a su pelirroja y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba su fiel amigo afelpado, como siempre lo tomó entre sus brazos, sonrió tiernamente y lo abrazo dulcemente, Chitaru al ver aquella escena se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, su plan había resultado a la perfección, la victoria era para ella. Al día siguiente, Chitaru esperó a quedar a solas de nuevo con su oso amigo y repitió el abrazo del día anterior, teniendo como resultado a una peli azul abrazando fuertemente al osito de peluche y a una pelirroja feliz por la victoria obtenida. Día tras día Namatame Chitaru repetía ese abrazo indirecto que cobraba más fuerza haciendo que ese simple plan se volviera algo sagrado para la pelirroja pues cada día que pasaba notaba que su chica abrazaba por más tiempo y con más cariño a su osito, lo miraba con más ternura y sonreía dulcemente cada vez que lo tenía en sus brazos ¿Cómo podría dejar ese plan de lado? Era simplemente perfecto, estaba haciendo feliz a su peli azul y eso era lo más importante en la vida de la pelirroja.

Era una linda mañana, en verdad perfecta para repetir aquel ritual, Chitaru miró por todos lados y confirmó que el oso y ella se encontraban solos, llevada por la euforia aquel abrazo duró más de lo normal pues perdida en los recuerdos sobre su pequeña Hitsugi para la chica de los ojos rojizos el tiempo parecía que se había detenido, solo algo pudo sacarla de aquel momento y fue una ligera risa que ella conocía a la perfección, inmediatamente al escuchar ese sonido la mayor se sonrojó como nunca en su vida, giró su cabeza en dirección de aquella celestial risa con una combinación rara de sentimientos: sorpresa, vergüenza, asombro, nerviosismo y timidez que se reflejaban en su rostro, sus sospechas eran confirmadas sobre quien era la persona que la observaba, tartamudeando dijo –Ki-Kirigaya… ¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo a-aquí?- aun con el oso en brazos Chitaru comenzó a temblar ligeramente de nervios –¡oh Chitaru-san en verdad es tan adorable y tan linda!, ¿podrías por favor explicarme qué es lo que estás haciendo?- saliendo del escondite en el que se encontraba y acercándose de una manera suave y seductora a la dueña de su corazón, Hitsugi miraba con ternura a la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro, nerviosa ante aquella joven de dorados ojos Namatame simplemente retrocedía para evitar encontrarse con la pequeña peli azul –etto… Pue-Puedo explicarlo- de repente algo se interponía en el camino de la pelirroja: se había topado con la pared marcando el fin de su huida, ya no había escapatoria ahora se encontraba en merced de una linda joven que no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente; acorralando a la mayor, la pequeña soltó de nueva una risilla, tomó delicadamente la barbilla de la chica frente a ella y mirando directamente aquellos ojos de fuego –muy bien, te escucho- Chitaru sabía que estaba en una situación complicada, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, abrazó una última vez al osito dándoselo a Hitsugi, en un movimiento rápido tomó en brazos a su peli azul y la llevó hasta el sofá de la habitación, al llegar la sentó en sus piernas, mirándola dulcemente acarició sus mejillas y suspirando profundamente comenzó a contarle su plan:

–Abrazo indirecto-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Un abrazo indirecto, ese es el plan que tu oso y yo ideamos, verás… por un tiempo considere a ese oso como un rival, no comprendía el por qué estaba siempre a tu lado, sentía envidia de él porque siempre estabas con él, estaba en tus brazos y lo abrazabas continuamente, al igual que yo cuida de ti, está cerca de ti y sé que si tuviera vida te amaría tanto como yo… me llevó un tiempo comprender que no éramos diferentes, ambos queremos estar contigo por toda la eternidad, queremos protegerte y cuidarte y siempre te amaremos, por eso al comprender que lo que nos unía eras tú no tuve otra opción más que considerarlo mi amigo, por eso le pedí que me ayudara con mi plan, yo lo abrazaría así cuando tu lo abrazaras en realidad me estarías abrazando a mi… ¡abrazo indirecto!- sonrojada la pelirroja reveló su plan, creía que su pequeña pensaría que era algo demasiado infantil y tonto pues una risa fue la respuesta inmediata a la confesión escuchada.

-Lo sabía Chitaru-san, sabía que algo así estaba pasando-

-¿uh? ¿Lo sabías? Pero ¿cómo?-

-No fuiste cuidadosa al realizar tu plan, te delataste, las señales que dejaste eran claras Chitaru-san, ver lo que hiciste hace un momento y tu confesión de ahora, solo me confirman lo que ya sospechaba-

-¿Qué me delató?-

-Primero: tu sonrisa de satisfacción, mostrabas esa preciosa sonrisa que demuestra que has logrado tu objetivo, segundo: tus ademanes de victoria, siempre que abrazaba a mi osito o cruzabas los brazos o los ponías en tu cintura, cerrabas los ojos y ligeramente asentías con la cabeza, tercero: me mirabas de una manera mucho más tierna y dulce que lo normal, cuarto: no te ponías seria cuando estábamos los tres y lo que definitivamente fue lo más importante: tu aroma-

-¿Mi… mi aroma?-

-Eso fue lo que definitivamente te delató Chitaru-san, esa deliciosa mezcla de rosas y fresas que me llevan al paraíso, era obvio que si abrazabas a mi osito tu aroma se le impregnaría- Kirigaya pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chitaru –y esa era la razón por la cual me gustaba aun más tener a mi osito entre mis brazos porque podía imaginarme que eras tú quien me abrazaba, simplemente con tu aroma podía sentir que eras tú quien me sujetaba entre sus fuertes brazos y me hacía sentir especial… protegida… amada- ambas chicas se encontraban sonrojadas por la conversación y las confesiones que salían de ésta, la mayor rodeó la cintura de la menor con sus brazos y juntando sus frentes simplemente le sonrió con dulzura -¿Sabes por qué hice todo eso? Porque quería demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí, solo tú has logrado despertar sentimientos tan dulces en mi, jamás creí que haría algo tan loco por alguien, es que contigo puedo ser libre, haces que mi corazón vea la simpleza, la inocencia y lo especial que es esta vida, contigo conocí lo que es el amor y todos los sentimientos que derivan de él… Hitsugi…- en el rostro de esa chica peli azul se dibujó una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, se sentía importante con aquellas simples palabras cargadas de los más puros sentimientos, miró una vez más a los ojos sinceros de su pelirroja… no sólo le gustaba aquella hermosa joven, Kirigaya Hitsugi estaba enamorada completa, verdadera y locamente de Namatame Chitaru y ella le correspondía con la misma intensidad, la pequeña joven cerró sus preciosos ojos dorados por un instante, estaba decidida a abrirle su corazón a su amada y contarle la verdad sobre su fiel compañero –Chitaru-san… ¿sabes por qué siempre tengo a este pequeño oso a mi lado?- la joven pelirroja negó con la cabeza

–Supongo que en el fondo aun eres una niña… o tal vez es especial para ti-

-Un poco de ambas, verás significa mucho para mí… durante mucho tiempo este osito era el único amigo que tenía, mi fiel compañero, el único que compartía mi vida después de que…- un silencio se apoderó de Hitsugi y unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, Chitaru suavemente las limpio de su rostro –tranquila, no tienes por qué contarme esto sí es muy doloroso para ti- la pequeña abrazó fuertemente a su oso –quiero que lo sepas Chitaru-san, no importa lo que sienta, estoy decidida a que sepas esta historia- al ver la decisión de la peli azul, Chitaru no tuvo otra opción más que escuchar –entonces… adelante, te escucho- y abrazando tiernamente a Kirigaya se dispuso a poner atención a aquella historia –este osito es el único recuerdo que tengo de ellos… de… de mis abuelos… antes de que me abandonaran, antes de que me dejaran a mi suerte en este mundo cruel, antes de que se fueran sin cumplir su promesa, antes de… antes de que me los arrebataran- de nuevo pesadas lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la pequeña chica de ojos dorados, su voz al principio furiosa dio paso a la tristeza –me fueron arrebatados, me robaron lo que más amaba en este mundo… ellos habían prometido cuidarme siempre, jamás permitirían que algo malo me pasara, pero entonces se fueron y tuve que volverme algo que jamás planee, todo para poder sobrevivir en este mundo, me quedé con mi osito no sólo como recuerdo de ellos o porque aun era una niña, también para poder enfrentar al mundo, porque sentía que me cuidaría, y que no permitiría que me volviera un ser sin alma ni corazón, este oso cuidó de mí y fue lo más importante para mí por mucho tiempo hasta que… hasta que te conocí a ti… Chitaru-san- al decir esa última frase Hitsugi miró directo a los ojos de una sorprendida Chitaru, por un momento guardaron silencio y fue entonces cuando la chica de la melena de león tomó la mano de su tierno ángel y dándole un beso llevó esa delicada mano a su corazón –ya no más… no estarás sola nunca más porque yo juro que te protegeré por toda la eternidad, estaré siempre a tu lado y mi amor por ti podrá ser comparable con el infinito, Kirigaya jamás volverás a conocer la soledad y te prometo que toda la tristeza del pasado será solo felicidad en el futuro… nuestro futuro… porque este intenso sentimiento que llaman amor es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado… mi pequeña Hitsugi… Te amo- sin esperar respuesta alguna Chitaru besó a Hitsugi, ese beso era cálido, tierno, dulce, reflejaba exactamente los sentimientos de la pelirroja hacía la dueña de su corazón, poco a poco rompieron ese beso, una sonrojada Kirigaya dejó que su corazón hablara –mi hermosa Chitaru-san… si estoy contigo el infierno se vuelve el paraíso, quiero estar toda la vida contigo, no importa nada más si estas a mi lado la vida es perfecta… eres lo más importante en mi vida y lo más valioso para mi… ¡Chitaru te amo!- y lanzándose a los brazos de su amada, la pequeña Hitsugi besó a una pelirroja feliz; el beso al principio tierno como fue avanzando se volvió intenso y apasionado, obligando a la pareja a recostarse en el sofá para mayor comodidad, el tiempo pasaba y una batalla de caricias y besos llenos de pasión y amor comenzaba y parecía no tener fin, entre besos, caricias, abrazos y sonrisas dos princesas se juraban amor eterno, teniendo como testigo a un fiel caballero de felpa…

-Te amo Hitsugi-

-Te amo Chitaru-

* * *

><p>-¿uh? ¿Qué es lo que haces Kirigaya?-<p>

-Espera un momento… ya ¡LISTO!-

-¿Qué le hiciste a ese pobre oso?-

-Le puse una melena de león, así se parecerá más a Chitaru-san-

-…-

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todo el fandom de Akuma no Riddle n_n con este one-shot cierro mi primer fanfic; quise cerrar con broche de oro por eso elegí a Chitaru y a Hitsugi como protagonistas de la ultima historia, espero esta historia haya sido de su agrado, de verdad me esforcé mucho en crear algo lindo para ellas pues he de confesar son mis favoritas ^_^/ _

_Antes de dar por concluido este fanfic solo quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que le han brindado a este fanfic, es muy especial ya que es el primero que escribo y ver la reacción positiva en quienes lo leyeron simplemente alegra el corazón, es satisfactorio para un escritor el ser leído y que una parte de nuestra alma se vaya directo a nuestras historias y a nuestros lectores… (Creo que comenzaré con las cursilerías xD) por eso lo único que me queda decir es_

_¡GRACIAS TOTALES!_

_EN VERDAD MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS_

_Y nos seguimos leyendo porque esto es solo el inicio…_

_Un abrazo y buenas vibras… que la fuerza los acompañe /(^_^)/ _

_Atte. Legan Hanazono_

_PD. Los reviews son siempre bien recibidos e infinitamente agradecidos :3_


End file.
